I Hate You!
by pinaymaria123
Summary: It is Clark's first day of Kindergarten and he is very excited to finally meet new people.


Title: I Hate You!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Location: Smallville Elementary School  
  
Characters: All Smallville characters are not mine and are owned by their own significant owners. Everyone else is all mine!! Please note that Chloe/Lex/Whitney are not in this story. Following the SV timeline, Chloe and Lex are at Metropolis and Whitney is a few grades up. So please don't hate me because I didn't include them in this fic.  
  
Time: When all our favorite characters were cute little children.  
  
Story Background: It is Clark's first day of Kindergarten. He is very excited to finally meet new people.  
  
Special thanks to my 3 crazy peeps at Sweet Message Board for inspiring me to do this fic. If you post there (and you should), you know why ;)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jonathan: OK son, I hope you have a good first day. Remember now, don't show off with your special powers, OK?  
  
Clark: Yes Daddy, I won't (looks down to his brand spanking new sneakers)  
  
Martha: (bends down and lifts Clark's chin) Clark, look at me. You promise?  
  
Clark: Yes Mommy, I promise (smiles)  
  
Martha: Good (Kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Clark: Mom, NO! (wipes his cheek)  
  
Martha just smiles and looks at Jonathan. She then notices the bus coming.  
  
Marha: OK, Clark the bus is coming. Here is your backpack. (slowly but it on his back)  
  
Clark: Thanks Mom! (smiles excitedly as he sees the bus)  
  
The bus finally arrives in front of the Kent's House. Clark start walking up the steps.  
  
Bus Driver: Hey there, my name is Kathy.  
  
Clark just looks at her blankly then turns around to see his parents still standing in front of the doors.  
  
Martha: Clark its OK, she is not a stranger, she OK to talk to.  
  
Clark: (He turns around) Hi, my name is Clark Kent. (smiles)  
  
Kathy: Well Clark, just have a seat and will be at school in a few minutes.  
  
Clark: (He waves at his smiling parents) Bye!  
  
The bus door closes and Clark walk down to find a seat. The first couple of rows of seats were taken. He noticed a seat was open. There was a kid already who was just staring at the window looking at grass.  
  
Clark: Is it OK if I sit here?  
  
Boy: (looks at him) Sure.  
  
Clark sits down and puts his new backpack on his lap. The boy next to him notices his backpack. It had the Star Wars logo written on it.  
  
Boy: You like Star Wars too? (smiles happily)  
  
Clark: Yeah, It my favorite movie. I like the fighting scenes with the light saber.  
  
Boy: Me too! My name is Pete.  
  
Clark: Mines Clark.  
  
Pete: What your favorite character?  
  
Clark: Luke of course. Yours?  
  
Pete: I like Darth Vader. He's cool with the saber too.  
  
Clark and Pete became instant friends. There continue to talk about Star Wars all the way to school. When they were finally at school several teachers greeted them. The small students were shown to their classrooms. Clark and Pete were happy that they were put in the same classroom. There were amazing at the room. Toys were setup nicely on the shelves. There was a big chalkboard on the wall. Mats were place one corner. Several round tables were placed in the front of the board.  
  
Teacher: Class, please find a seat and we will get started.  
  
The boys ran past the girls and took the big table. Clark and Pete also joined and sat together with the other boys. The girls then sit down at the remaining tables.  
  
Teacher: OK then. Good Morning! My name is Mrs. Reeves and I will be you teacher for the year. You can call Mrs. R if you want.  
  
The children look at her with awe. Their first day of school just started officially. Clark was happy. He found a friend and he is happy that other kids are around him. Introductions were done as each student stated their name and the class responds. It was Clark's turn.  
  
Clark: (stands up) Hi my name Clark Kent  
  
Class: Hi Clark!  
  
The teacher then looks at Pete.  
  
Pete: (stands up) Hi. Pete Ross here (smiles)  
  
Class: Hi Pete!  
  
The other boys did the same. Then it was the girls turn.  
  
Girl: Hi. I'm Lana Lang.  
  
Class: Hi Lana!  
  
After the initial introductions were done. The teacher continued with her daily plan of the class. It was time for playtime. Pete quickly goes for the long tubes in the corner of the room.  
  
Pete: Hey Clark, you be Luke and I be Darth Vader. (starts swinging the tube and making "saber" noises)  
  
Clark: Cool. (grabs one and start making saber noises too)  
  
They start swing the tubes together. The teacher doesn't notice them because she is looking at her planner. Lana sees the two boys and walks up to them.  
  
Lana: You two stop that.  
  
Clark: Why, we just having fun.  
  
Lana: Fighting is bad. I'm gonna tell on you!  
  
Pete: Oh yeah (smiles and looks at Clark)  
  
Clark: Attack!!!!  
  
Pete: Oh yeah!! (smiles and starts swinging at the girl)  
  
Lana screams and runs to the teacher. The boys were still holding and swinging the tubes around.  
  
Lana: Mrs. R!!!  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Boys stop that right now!  
  
Pete and Clark quickly drop the tubes and looks to the floor. Lana is right next to the teacher.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: What do you have to say for yourselves?  
  
Clark and Pete stay silent and not say a word.  
  
Mrs: Reeves: OK, if you boys have nothing to say then you two will have to sit down in the corner until play time is over. (see grabs the tubes and put them in the closet)  
  
As the boys walked toward the chair in the corner, Pete give Lana a look and Clark sticks out his tongue out and makes a face at her. Lana just stared at them.  
  
It was time to go home now. Pete and Clark were still mad that Lana. As they were waiting for their bus to load they notice Lana was standing in the corner. Pete whisper something to Clark. They then walk up to her.  
  
Lana: What do you want. (with a angry look)  
  
Pete just smiles and look at Clark.  
  
Clark: Nothing. We just want to look at you face just to make sure your not the evil and ugly Emperor in Star Wars!  
  
Lana does know anything about Star Wars, but was upset that Clark said she was ugly.  
  
Lana: I HATE YOU CLARK KENT!!  
  
Lana walks away from the two mean boys. Clark and Pete were laughing. They notice that their bus started loading kids. They quickly run too it. Once on the bus, they talked again about Star Wars. Clark walked down the steps and saw both his parents waiting for him.  
  
Clark: Bye Kathy, see you tomorrow.  
  
Kathy: Will do! (closes the doors)  
  
Martha quickly hugs her son. Jonathan just gives a small pat on his back.  
  
Martha: Hi Honey! How was school?  
  
Clark: It was OK. I met a new friend. His name is Pete and he also like Star Wars just like me. (smiles)  
  
Jonathan: That good Clark. Anything else?  
  
Clark: Ummm...  
  
Martha was looking through his bag to make sure Clark ate his lunch that she packed for him and then saw a note taped to his lunch box marked Mr. & Mrs. Kent.  
  
Martha: What this note for Clark?  
  
Clark: I don't know? (looks to the ground) My teacher, Mrs. R. said it was for you guys.  
  
Martha and Jonathan read it together. Martha then looked at Clark with a concern face.  
  
Martha: Clark! You attack a girl with a tube with your new friend?  
  
Clark doesn't say anything else at first. Jonathan was about to say something, but then Clark quickly belts out a response.  
  
Clark: That girl was a meanie and a ugly! She was planing to tattletale on us for just playing around.  
  
Martha: Clark...  
  
Clark: NO.... I HATE LANA LANG!!!  
  
Clark runs into the house. Martha and Jonathan just smiles.  
  
Jonathan: Yep, we are in for a roller coaster ride. (smiles and wraps his arm around Martha)  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
